Hey, how did this happen?
by Nashira-chan
Summary: Levi sabra que es llevar una vida en su vientre, nunca creyo que esto sucederia. Nuca penso quedar embarazado por un chico titan. Hola es mi primer fic de este fandom denle una oportunidad. Advertencia: Lemon, mpreg y yaoi Pareja: ErenxLevi Ereri
1. Surprise

-Eren eres un degenerado- sentencio el azabache mirando fríamente al castaño.

-Levi, bien que te gusta gimes siempre en mi oído- dijo Eren, para luego recibir un libro, de donde nadie sabe había sacado el azache.

Levi se encontraba avergonzado por las palabras dichas del moreno, era cierto, muy cierto.

Se encontraban discutiendo desde que despertaron hasta que llegaron al comedor, para su suerte no había nadie ahí que los pudiera escuchar, más tarde vendrían los demás.

-Que no Eren, no habrá un round más- y ahora sabemos de que discuten, es cosa de parejas, oh bueno pareja como ellos.

-Enserio Mikasa te dije que oí algo raro en la madrugada- decía Sasha, que venía con los demás chicos, ella alegaba que había escuchado unos ruidos extraños provenientes de un cuarto.

Al oír los pasos los amantes en un rápido movimiento ya se hallaban sentados uno al lado del otro tomando te, mientras que los otros ingresaban viéndolos extraños, Rivaille traía encima una aura negra mientras Eren solo tomaba su te como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Jodete Eren- dijo el azabache, todos escucharon eso y miraron al moreno que lucía normal –jodeme tu- decía en un susurro que fue logrado captar por el albino de su costado, haciendo que voltee rápidamente y lo fulmine con la mirada, por las segundas intenciones claras en aquella frase.

Todos tomaron su lugar, sin decir nada, nunca sabían por que discutían ni querían preguntar.

Haciendo su aparición entro Hanji con una sonrisa a ver a los amantes juntos, si ella ya lo sabía, porque un día los atrapo mientras intimidaban en una habitación alejada del lugar de limpieza, debieron ver su emoción y su sangrado nasal fue épico.

-¡Enano!- grito desde la puerta para avanzar y sentarse al lado del nombrado.

-Que quieres cuatro ojos- le dijo con fastidio en su voz –ay pero que amargado solo quería verificar de los ruiditos de la madrugada eran suyos- le dijo en bajito para que solo fuera escuchado por él y por el castaño.

-Y si así fuera que- dijo desinteresado no quería llevarle la contraria por hoy, no quería amargarse.

-Uh~ algo te ha pasado yo lo sé, o ¿es que Eren te deja agotadito?-dijo con burla, ya cansado el azabache le patio el asiento haciendo que se cayera. (N/A: eso hago yo cuando me hartan)

-¡Malvado!- grito llamando a atención de todos por unos segundos para luego ser ignorada, esa ya era la costumbre, el azabache se enojaba ella terminaba con golpes limpiando o tal vez colgada de un árbol acompañada algunas veces por Eren.

-¡Mikasa te lo aseguro escuche gemidos!- dijo en voz fuerte la chica patata haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella.

-Ya te dije que eso es imposible todos duermen en la noche, debe ser tu imaginación- dijo la pelinegra calmada –yo, yo también escuche gemidos en la noche cuando iba a buscar un poco de agua- aporto Armin.

Todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que vieron como el capitán se levantaba y se iba seguido de él Eren y tras este Hanji-san riéndose como loca.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que fue roto por Jean –Algo se traen ellos entre manos- dijo para que después todos asintieran.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

-Levi ¿en serio estas bien?- pregunto el castaño al lado de la puerta de baño en el cuarto del azabache – no es la primera vez enserio anda al médico a que te revisen –continuo Eren mientras escuchaba al azabache vomitar.

-¿Erencito desde cuando sucede esto?- pregunto la castaña viendo preocupada a su compañero, "el grandioso y nunca se enferma Rivaille" se encontraba en estos momentos vomitando.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? Volvamos a cuando salieron del comedor.

_Rivaille se encontraba caminando directo a su despacho seguido por los cabezas huecas según el, estaba enojado con Eren, que se creía haciéndolo gemir algún día uno de esos mocosos los atraparan como lo hizo Hanji._

_De repente sintió unos leves mareos, no les hiso caso seguro seria de la irritación que llevaba encima, pero los mareos aumentaron de nivel haciendo que casi se caiga._

_Para evitar esto se apoyó en la pared ante las atentas miradas de sus perseguidores, se mantuvo parado ahí esperando hasta que esos mareos matutinos se fueran pero no espero que estos aumentaran hasta hacerle vomitar._

_Tapo su boca para evitar que esa cosa horrorosa llamada vomito saliera de su boca, salió corriendo tomando una desviación hacia su habitación, no entraría a cualquier baño, no, su higiene no se lo permitía._

_Los otros que empezaron a mirarlo con preocupación desde que se paró de repente apoyado con la pared, les asusto que Levi salga corriendo y en especial por que llevaba la boca tapada, lo siguieron de cerca para ver que le sucedía._

_Vieron que tomo una desviación hacia su habitación, esto si era serio._

_Entro corriendo y se dirigió al baño empezando a vomitar todo lo que había comido, los otros se quedaron en el marco de la puerta tensos._

De nuevo estaban en esa habitación, mirando al pequeño que se encontraba aun vomitando –esta así desde hace una semana aunque al principio no era tan fuerte- dijo el peli castaño preocupado de que algo le pasara a su amante.

-Ya veo, necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes… es raro… que pase esto- dijo mirando al castaño el cual solo asintió.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

Ya terminando de vomitar Eren le llevo un vaso a Levi que tenía la garganta irritada de tanto vomitar.

-Supongo que no que no queras comer- dijo mirándolo desde la cama.

-Ahora que lo dices… tengo hambre- dijo un poco anonado por eso, el otro solo lo miro sorprendido, nadie que vomitara deseaba volver a comer.

-Y que deseas-

-Chocolate- dijo serio como si en verdad el chocolate fuera necesario de vida o muerte, por alguna extraña razón deseaba comer un chocolate, no comer cientos de ellos.

-¿Chocolate?

-Si chocolate-

Salieron de ahí yendo al comedor donde todos se encontraban limpiando, al verlos algunos se extrañaron ¿acaso el sargento estaba pálido?

-Mikasa ¿tenemos chocolate?- pregunto el castaño al verla, Levi por su parte miraba que hagan bien el aseo no quería encontrar ni una puta mancha.

-¿Chocolate?¿porque quieres chocolate?- pregunto confundida mirándolo.

-Ah, pues-

-Yo soy el que quiero chocolate- sentencio el azabache, todos lo miraron extraño, no es normal que pida algo dulce todos sabían que lo dulce no era lo suyo tanto como en el carácter como en la comida.

Silencio, solo eso gobernó en esos instantes antes de que al azabache le faltaran fuerzas y quisiera volver a vomitar lo poco que quedaba en su estómago.

Se tapó la boca y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia su cuarto, Eren solo agarro la jarra de agua y un vaso y se fue tras de él, ese día era muy extraño para todos.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

-No permitiré que una chiflada como tú me examine- dijo serio, no quería ser tocado por esas manos que quien sabe que cosas agarro y desde hace cuánto no se lava.

-No seas gruñón bien que quieres ser tocado por estas sensuales manos - aclaro para después sentarse en su escritorio.

-Vete a la mierda cuatro ojos, no dejare que esas sucias manos tuyas me toquen- dijo mirándola irritado.

Ignorándolo como siempre empezó a decir-Veamos tienes náuseas y según lo que me dijeron los chicos hoy te veías pálido, estabas más blanco de lo normal y agreguemos a eso que parece que tienes la temperatura elevada dime ¿no sientes cansancio últimamente? – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa burlona, por un momento se llegó a creer la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazado.

-tch que si así fuera- la castaña abrió sus ojos la sorpresa, se esperaba otra cosa tal vez su suposición inicial no estaba herrada.

Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia uno de sus cajones empezando a rebuscar, desordenando más de lo que ya estaba aquella habitación haciendo molestar al azabache.

Después de unos minutos destrozando por así decir la habitación encontró lo que buscaba. Un paquetito extraño del cual saco…. "acaso esa mujer está loca" pensó el sargento.

Había sacado una prueba de embarazo, como diablos lo tenían no lo sabían ni tampoco querían preguntar.

En el lugar hubo silencio nadie se dignaba a hablar uno por la irritación que le provocaba la mujer y el otro porque aún no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Levi no me mates por esto… todavía pero hasta esta prueba- dijo aguantando la risa, ahora la mujer se estaba condenando ella sola a su muerte eso era seguro.

-tatakae Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ！tatakae -

Después de que varias personas se asustaran por escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Hanji, por escuchar cosas romperse y un Eren gritando que se detuviera todo guardaba nuevamente silencio.

Eren consiguió que Levi no matara a la mujer mientras ella también consiguió que se hiciera la prueba, dándole un montón de productos de limpieza claro está.

Todos esperaban a ver alguna señal de que eso estuviera listo, Levi quien lo sujetaba se notaba una venita furiosa por su frente.

Cuando por fin dio el resultado Rivaille guardo silencio, preocupando a los otros que fueron hasta el para ver que decía.

Al ver el resultado se quedaron mudos, oh bueno solo unos segundos donde Hanji empezó a reír como condenada.

-Esto es imposible ¿Qué le hiciste a esta porquería?- pregunto el más bajo de todos con una mirada sombría y furiosa.

-Yo no le hice nada lo juro Levicito, y sabes algo ¡Voy a ser tía!- empezó a gritar la última frase por toda la habitación mientras corría y hacia… tonteras.

Eren aun no salía del shock se encontraba mudo, después de que tuvieran que cachetearle eso por parte de la mujer, reacciono.

¿¡Voy a ser padre!?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-No, no lo serás, sin duda ese fenómeno manipulo esto- dijo el blanquiñoso, señalando a la castaña que ya hacía en el suelo de tanto reír.

-Nada de eso yo no manipule nada… okey si manipule a Armin para que me diera las galletas pero eso no es mi culpa ¡se veían tan ricas!- dijo levantándose del suelo, con una cara de verdadera psicópata.

-Hanji-san mejor será de que explique esto- dijo el castaño, un poco enfadado con la mujer por comerse las galletas que el cocino para su amante.

-Bueno al principio, al verlo vomitar pensé que sería simplemente algún mal pero después de escuchar esos síntomas, pensé en una mujer embarazada, todo concuerda los antojos, el cansancio y la elevada temperatura, todo encaja a la perfección- dijo poniéndose seria.

Ellos escucharon atentos cada palabra creyendo cada vez más a la mujer –pero eso significa que ¿Levi es mujer?- pregunto totalmente extrañado el moreno, según él, el azabache es hombre, claro según él.

-Soy un hombre y tú lo sabes bien-dijo el otro un poco avergonzado pero fingiéndolo con una voz de molestia.

-Jajajaja por supuesto que el enano es hombre solo que… puede que haya algo en, algo que no había antes- dijo la mujer recapacitando, si había un bebe entonces debería haber una matriz ¿no?

-Como que Hanji-san-

-Una matriz, ¡tal vez sea al grandioso semen titán que se creó! Lo que significa que… ¡Erencito es capaz de embarazar hombres! – dijo emocionada, el más bajo de todos seguía con un semblante inexpresivo pero eso si se veía la furia correr por sus ojos.

-¿Una matriz?- dijo Eren.

-Si una matriz tal vez al hacerlo, el semen, porque yo sé que te corres dentro y no lo niegues los estuve espiando, al ser de un titán puede forman tejidos y ¿Cuál es su función? Pues dejar descendencia- comento con una cara sonrojada y un sangrado nasal.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora y no antes?- se escuchó la pregunta por parte del castaño.

-Mmmm puede ser que la vez que lo concibieran tu estés pensando en tener hijos o en una familia y también exista la posibilidad de que el semen sea aceptado por el cuerpo de Levi si él pensaba lo mismo aunque sea por una milésima de segundos- dijo, después se oyó un "tch" por parte del azabache lo que le decía que, si, si había pensado en esa posibilidad.

_ *toc toc* _

Se escuchó tocar la puerta para después dar paso a un rubio y otro rubio más alto.

-Vaya hay una reunión y no me invitaron- dijo un poco molesto pero su voz seguía siendo normal.

-No es una reunión, lo que pasa es que Levi esta embarazado- Hanji hablo seria.

-Jajaja de acuerdo… esperen ¿Qué?- eso le cayó de golpe haciéndolo quedar en shock mientras Mike se acercaba lentamente al azabache para olfatearlo, mientras el otro solo lo veía con desagrado.

-Al llegar pensé la que estaba embarazada era Hanji… pero es imposible, nadie se le acerca excepto Moblit pero creo que el sigue todavía bien de la cabeza- tranquilo, volvió a olfatear mejor al azabache.

-Es cierto su olor es como la de una mujer embarazada- eso saco del shock a Irvin que se acercó hasta quedar a su lado - ¿entonces quién es el padre?

Hola~ bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, espero que les guste y voy a aclarar unas cosas.

**_Por qué todo lo del embarazo sucede tan rápido, fácil es porque este fic tratara especialmente de eso._**

**_Eren aquí tiene 18 años y mide 1.85como verdadero titán que es._**

**_Eren aquí es más dominante quiero sacar un lado más maduro por parte de él así que aquí muy pocas veces tendrá miedo de Levi, ya que también su actitud se debe por convivir mucho con Levi así que como lo conoce ya recibió muchos castigos así que no teme a la gran patada de Rivaille._**

**_Aquí sigue vivo Mike y algunas personas._**

**_Tratare de ponerle un poco de comedia, ya que no soy mucho de hacer cosas aburrida, pero aclaro la comedia no es mi punto fuerte._**

**_Todavía no llegara el drama no se preocupen tal vez salga una loca idea de mi mente de niña y haga algo por lo que me querrán matar pero todo será feliz al final._**

**_En esta historia recibo la ayuda de un amigo llamado Kenneth_**

**_Kenneth: ¡hola mini gente!_**

**_Él es desgraciadamente alto… el me estará ayudando con la comedia y la parte de degenerado se me ocurrió por el justo cuando me dijo degenerada se me vino la inspiración._**

**_Sin más espero que les haya gustado, y que disfruten la lectura._**

**_Nashira-chan_**


	2. Problems

\- ¿entonces quién es el padre?

Silencio, eso gobernaba la habitación, nadie decía nada y parecía que tampoco lo dirían. El ambiente se sentía tan tenso que hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

El comandante se percató recién de una presencia que hacia sentada al lado de Levi, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Si Eren Jaeger se encontraba a su lado, con una extraña actitud seria, trato de descifrar él porque estaba ahí hasta que al juntar todas las fichas, logro atar los cabos.

-Oh… vaya ahora creo que esto tiene más lógica- dijo mirando un poco serio a las personas que estaban al frente suyo, Levi tenía el ceño fruncido y Hanji pues era Hanji.

-Podrías explicarnos esto Hanji- pidió un poco más sereno.

Después de explicar según ella como podría haber sucedido el embarazo todos se quedaron pensando, ¿Cómo ocultar esto a la policía militar?

-Debemos hacer algo para que esto no salga a la luz y no tengamos problemas- expreso Mike.

-Estoy de acuerdo además ¿por cuánto estarás así?- dijo Irvin

-Según yo el embarazo va un poco más rápido, el doble por lo que podríamos decir que estaría en estado por lo menos cuatro meses y medio- dijo la castaña.

-Levi de ahora en adelante no podrás hacer nada de ejercicio, no cabalgatas y movimientos fuertes y preferible no hagas tú la limpieza- dijo esto último con un poco de burla haciendo enojar al azabache.

-¡¿Qué no limpie?! ¡Si esos mocosos no saben ni limpiar su propia mierda, todo esto terminara siendo un chiquero si no limpio yo!- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-Sabes Rivaille yo me encentro entre esos mocosos y esas palabras me lastimaron- ofendido el castaño lo miro con el ceño un poco fruncido – pero sabes estoy de acuerdo, imagínate estas limpiando y por accidente te caes o te golpeas, que hare yo – esta vez sonó preocupado conmoviendo a las personas ahí presente y un poco al malhumorado heichou.

-Ni una mierda Eren, me pueden prohibir todo excepto limpiar y por qué tengo que ser yo quien cargue con esto- señalo su estómago.

Eren se enojó con estas palabras, lo decía como SU hijo no importara y él estaba feliz de tener uno, siempre deseo formar una familia, pero al conocer sus gusto ya no podría tener una pero ahora que se daba la oportunidad el azabache se enojaba.

Se levantó dejando un poco asombrados a los presentes y después se marchó con las manos echas puños.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

En el comedor se encontraban todos holgazaneando ya que los sargentos y el comandante se encontraban en una reunión y no dejaron tareas para hacer.

Eren entro azotando la puerta, asustando a algunos de sus compañeros, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

El castaño estaba con los puños cerrados y una clara muestra de enfado, Jean el primer suicida se acercó a él para fastidiarlo.

-¿Qué? Mal momento en la cama o que- dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de Eren, el cual gruño guturalmente haciendo que este se soltase.

-Tranquilo solo era una broma no te enfades-

-Me vale que sea una broma pero en estos momentos no me encuentro para jueguitos así que aléjate- dijo avanzando por todo el comedor para entrar a la cocina donde solo tomo una manzana y se sentó para comerla.

-¿Qué pasa Eren? – pregunto Armin curioso por la actitud extraña de su amigo.

El otro no respondió se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera pudo ver cuando el sargento Levi abrió la puerta.

-Eren- dijo este con su voz potente pero no logro despertar al castaño, al parecer sus palabras le afectaron.

-Eren- volvió a intentarlo pero no hubo resultado, se acercó a él estando a una prudente distancia.

Todos miraban horrorizados aquella escena si Eren no se apresuraba a responder el mayor lo golpearía.

Pero nadie se esperó que el capitán colocara su mano en el hombro del muchacho para sacudirlo un poco y mencionar su nombre, haciendo que recién este despierte.

-Que- dijo seco, que hizo que el azabache le pasara una pequeña corriente al ser tratado así.

-Necesito hablar contigo…. A solas- dijo mirando a los demás que como viejas chismosas estaban ahí esperando a ver qué sucedería.

El chico solo asintió mientras se ponía de pie y salían del establecimiento rumbo al exterior.

Todos al ver como salían y se alejaban pegaron su rostro a la ventana para ver que sucedía, esto era mejor que una telenovela, según muchos de los presentes.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

-Eren no fue mi intención, pero aun no me trago todo esto… que todo lo que tu creyeras no es cierto como el de quedar embarazado- dijo mirando a los ojos del más alto.

-créeme yo tampoco me lo creo pero me dolió lo que dijiste, fue como si no lo quisieras o como si no importase … yo … yo siempre desee formar mi propia familia- dijo también mirándolo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio para después ser roto por el azabache.

-Eren- suspiro- esto es demasiado difícil para mí ¿Cómo haremos para que esos mocosos no se enteren? los has visto están todos como viejas chismosas en la ventana-

Elos dos voltearon con una gota al estilo anime hacia la ventana, vieron como todos hasta Hanji, Irvin y Mike se encontraban ahí, pero al ver que estos voltearon todos se escondieron, esperando que no hayan sido descubiertos.

Se miraron de nuevo y suspiraron, pero esta vez Eren estaba más relajado – solo prométeme que te esforzaras por tener a mi hijo o hija-

El otro chasqueo la lengua, aunque sonara raro también lo intentaría.

El chico titán sonrió viendo como su amante parecía aceptar, si no fuera porque los están espiando lo abrazaría y lo besaría.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

Mientras Eren y Levi salían del comedor todos buscaron su espacio en la ventana un poco grande hasta el comandante y los sargentos se unieron a ellos.

-Alguien sabe lo que dicen- pregunto Jean.

-Yo los traduciré como la genio que soy- dijo Hanji con una enorme sonrisa – Eren deja de ser tan estúpido y deja que Hanji haga experimentos contigo, si usted me lo pide estaría bien aparte Hanji-san podría lograr nuevos avances… de acuerdo ah y limpia todo el castillo eso te pasa por ser tan duro – todos miraban a Hanji como diciendo que diablos dices, estaba claro que no hablaban de eso, pero se percataron de dos miradas y se ocultaron rápidamente.

-Hanji no creo que hayan dicho eso – hablo el comandante – más los veo diciendo sobre el em… digo la limpieza del castillo- dijo este.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que hacen? jugar si te miro pierdes ¿o qué?- apareció de la nada haciendo que la mayoría diera un grito ahogado excepto Hanji ella grito como ella sabe hacerlo.

-¡¿Cómo diablos llegaron tan rápido?! – pregunto Jean un poco desconcertado.

\- Eso no les importa ahora si tienen tiempo para jugar vayan a hacer la limpieza del castillo 3 veces quiero ver todo reluciente, o si no, nadie comerá para la cena – el grito de Sasha se escuchó por todo el cuartel.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

-¿Por qué Eren no hace nada? – pregunto Jean fastidiado viendo como el capitán y el mencionado caminaban por los pasillos hablando de quien sabe qué cosa.

-Jean debe de seguro el atender otras cosas, mira parece que el capitán le dice algo- dijo Armin limpiando las enormes ventanas.

Más allá de ellos se encontraban Eren y Levi hablando o discutiendo de una manera disfrazada sobre el embarazo.

-No Levi no, tú no puedes hacer la limpieza ni mucho esfuerzo – decía Eren cansado de tanto discutir sobre esto.

-Ya entiendo la frustración de las mujeres embarazadas no pueden hacer absolutamente NADA- dijo frunciendo un poco el seno mientras se detenía para mirarlo- Aparte porque me tienes que seguir a todos lados deberías hacer también limpieza, Aléjate- se cruzó de brazos mirando al más alto que solo sonreía.

-No me alejare, te puede pasar algo si no estoy a tu lado por ejemplo ¡una escoba voladora o Mikasa! –

-Eren no dramatices y ¿porque tu hermana?-

-Le tiene celos a pesar de que no sabe que somos amantes y si ella llega enojada y le pide pelea, no puedes pelear, así que aquí estoy para tranquilizarla- dijo orgulloso.

-Vete a la mierda-

-Me sonrojas- dijo sarcásticamente el castaño para después ver como el azabache parecía querer algo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero… algo de comer- dijo sujetándose su estómago que empezó a gruñir por hambre, Eren solo sonrió.

-Como ordenes, me voy a la cocina, ven dentro de un rato te hare algo de comer- empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina mientras el azabache miraba con el ceño fruncido como el moreno se iba muy feliz, hasta de vez en cuando empezaba a dar saltitos… vaya que estaba emocionado por esto.

Se percató de un par de miradas encima suyo, volteo a ver a las personas que lo miraban para decirles – que miran vuelvan al trabajo.

Jean y Armin al ser descubiertos dieron un brinco y empezaron de nuevo a limpiar las ventanas y el suelo.

Levi empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina, quería ver que haría su amante para él.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

Eren al llegar vio a Mikasa y a Sasha limpiando la cocina, esta última aprovechaba para robar unas cosas y ocultarlas en su chaleco.

Se pasó de frente de ellas sin saludarlas y vio que podía cocinar… ¿Qué sería adecuado para un embarazo? Recordó las palabras de su madre _"una mujer embarazada quiere que la consientan en especial en la comida prepárale lo que a ella le guste"_ A Levi no le gustaba lo dulce él era un poco más a lo salado, entonces diviso unas verduras _"una sopa de verduras"_ pensó.

Empezó a hacer la sopa bajo la atenta mirada de las dos chicas – oye Eren no deberías estar cocinando… pero yo no digo nada si me das- dijo Sasha con la boca babeando por el buen olor que estaba tomando la habitación, Eren era el mejor de ellos cocinando.

-Me lo permitieron y no es para mí es para alguien- miro un rato a la castaña que trato con una cuchara robarse un poco de la sopa pero él fue más rápido y le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano.

-Oye- inflo los mofles porque no le dejaron comer.

Por la puerta aprecio el Capitán Levi con la sargento Hanji, esta le atrapo cuando andaba en medio camino a la cocina y le empezó a fastidiar.

-Mmm que huele tan delicioso- dijo la mujer apartándose del azabache, guiada por el olor llego hasta al lado de Eren y trato de hacer lo mismo que Sasha pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-No seas así Erencito convida un poco- empezó a quejarse y hacer un mini berrinche alrededor del castaño que seguía preparando la comida – No Hanji-san, y no lo hago para mí- con eso la castaña entendió todo y miro divertida a Eren –Serias un buen esposo- susurro para que escuchara Eren.

Mikasa que como siempre no era de muchas palabras, se encontraba atenta a todo lo que sucedía ahí adentro ¿Para quién era esa sopa si no era para el castaño? ¿Por qué la mayor al parecer sabia para quien era y ella no? Era su hermana debería saber.

Se hacía preguntas y más preguntas hasta que pudo oír de la boca de la castaña "serias un buen esposo" y un "gracias" de parte de Eren.

Se quedó estática ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Levi también la pudo oír y no pudo evitar darse un pequeño golpe en la frente, se percató de la postura de Mikasa, se encontraba rígida y tensa, al parecer la oyó.

Al terminar en un plato sirvió la sopa y lo demás guardo para más tarde o por si el azabache quería un poco más, le encargo a Mikasa que vigilara la olla de las garras de Sasha para después salir junto con los mayores.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

-Vaya también quisiera estar embarazada, yo no me puedo dar gustitos como los tuyos Levi- dijo haciendo un moflete la castaña.

-Cállate gafas de mierda solo hablas estupideces-

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Hanji por petición suya, quería hablar más sobre el embarazo.

-Levi nos será muy difícil ocultarte, ya llevas por decirlo una semana lo que equivale a dos en estos momentos, así que dentro de otra semana más cumplirás un mes, y tu panchita crecerá y todos se preguntaran por que el grandísimo Rivaille esta gordo cuando se caracteriza por parecer anémico- un tono burlón salió de su boca haciendo molestar al más bajo.

-Que me creen enfermo o que- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

-Cómo crees enanín, nadie cree eso de echo lo aseguran—esbozo una gran sonrisa y casi, solo casi fue pateada por el azabache, para su suerte Eren estaba ahí presente.

-No Levi no recuerda nada de movimientos bruscos- dijo sentándolo en sus piernas para abrazarlo y atraparlo y no soltarle pro si la loca decía algo más.

-Entonces hazme el favor de golpear el feo rostro de esa mujer-

-No puedo-

-Abstinencia-

Como si esa fuera una palabra mágica Eren se levantó dejo a Levi sentado en su respectiva silla y miro a la castaña – lo siento Hanji-san pero no soportaría la abstinencia, lo siento- murmuro para después acercarse a la mujer que se encontraba tensa.

-Jajaja Erencito no pensaras hacerme algo ¿o sí?-

-Lo siento-

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación después de un perturban te silencio y cosas cayendo.

Irvin que se encontraban espiando junto a Mike miraron sorprendidos de como un hombre por evitar la abstinencia sexual podía llegar a tanto.

**_Hola~_**

**_Bueno ya sabemos que Eren no puede aguantar la abstinencia y esa será una buena amenaza para el._**

**_Aquí la mayoría empezara a sospechar pero todavía no serán descubiertos, todavía (?)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, Bye~_**


	3. Antojos y Noticias

**_DESCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece de lo contrario Levi y Eren estarían casados y con hijos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._**

Era madrugada y se podían escuchar unos galopes a fueras del castillo/cuartel que tenían el escuadrón de Levi.

Eren bajo del caballo un poco agotado y soñoliento por despertar a esas horas, tuvo que ir hasta la ciudad para conseguir chocolate y fresas un antojo del ahora embarazado Heichou.

Tras ver que nadie saliera de sus habitaciones y lo atrapara se dirigió a la habitación de su amante tocando un par de veces para recibir un _"adelante" _y pasar a la habitación y ver a un azabache medio dormido pero sentado en la cama esperando lo que pidió.

-Creo que los antojos vinieron un poco rápido ¿no lo cree?- se sentó a su lado mientras el habría el paquete de chocolate y darle una suave mordida.

-mmh-

Suspiro el castaño, el sargento todavía no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos así que después de terminar de comer el postre y unas cuantas fresas decidió acostarlo y el quedarse a dormir a su lado.

Ya en la mañana despertó lo más temprano que pudo tratando de no despertar al mayor que parecía encontrarse en un profundo sueño, aprovecho que todavía era muy temprano para darse una ducha en el baño del capitán y salir por su cambio de ropa rumbo al sótano.

Al llegar oyó unas voces conocidas y se quedó para ver de qué hablaban.

-Mikasa ¿Estas segura de que Eren no estaba en la madrugada?- esa era la voz de Armin y por lo que pudo deducir su hermana adoptiva se encontraba dentro.

-Te lo aseguro Armin oí unos galopes y vine a ver a Eren para ver si se encontraba bien pero no estaba… pensé que habría salido un rato y me quede esperándole pero no volvió ¡¿Dónde crees que este Armin?!- al acercarse más pudo ver como la azabache le tomaba de los hombros a su amigo rubio y los zarandeaba fuertemente haciendo que este se maree un poco.

Ya que vio que si no aparecía todo sufrimiento recaería en Armin decidió aparecer e inventarse en el proceso una buena excusa del donde estaba.

-Chicos que hacen por aquí- se adentró a la habitación como si nada actuando tranquilamente.

-¡¿Eren dónde estabas, Eren?!-

-Eh bueno… verán- trago duro, se estaba poniendo nervioso no logro inventar una buena excusa y los dos le miraban queriendo saber.

-Bueno… y-yo estaba en jejejeje-

-¡Erencito me estaba ayudando con unos papeles importantes que el enano me dejo! – en buena hora apareció Hanji haciendo asustar levemente al castaño.

-¡Sí! ¡Estaba ayudando a Hanji-san con unos papeles!

-Que decir papeles ¡eran cientos de papeles, una montaña!- dijo la de lentes como siempre exagerando haciendo controlar un poco más los nervios de la azabache.

Armin en cambio los miro con duda como si no les creyera nada de lo que dijeron, pero no dijo nada.

-Mikasa vámonos Eren de seguro quiere cambiarse y no podrá estando tu aquí-

-¡Que quieres decir!-

-Mikasa…. Eres mujer-

Y así se fue con la joven a rastras mientras esta se quejaba de lo injusta que es la vida.

-Hanji-san gracias por ayudarme- Hizo una pequeña reverencia para después mirar como la otra sonreía de oreja a oreja – No hay problema Eren… pero ¿Que hacías tan temprano fuera del cuartel?-

-Ah pues a Levi se le antojo unos chocolates y fresas y me mando a comprar-

-Ah~ ¡Mi Levicito ya tiene antojitos! ¡Que emoción!- empezó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría mientras decía un montón de cosas de Levi con pancita.

El castaño pensó ¿Cómo se vería el sargento con pancita? Seguro adorable, aunque ahora tenía un poco no se le notaba pero de aquí hacia delante ¿Cómo ocultarían todo?

Se fue a cambiar mientras dejaba a la otra aun con sus ilusiones, aunque al terminar de cambiarse la sargento aún se encontraba ahí.

-¿Cómo será~? ¿Sera un titancito?-

Eso dejo congelado al castaño, no lo había pensado y ¿Qué tal si era como el un monstruo? Él no quería eso, tendría que sufrir, ese pequeño o pequeña todo lo que sufrió el y eso no lo permitiría haría cualquier cosa por esa personita que todavía no conoce el mundo.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

Ya todos se encontraban en el comedor solo faltaba la presencia de alguien, una personita malhumorada y gruñona, y eso era de extrañar ya que el sargento era una persona puntual en todo y el odiaba la impuntualidad.

-Haber quién quiere despertar al enano digan Yolo~- todos se quedaron mudos, había silencio y la razón era que tenían miedo por sus vidas, que tal si lo despertaban y en vez de despertarlo a él despertaban a una bestia que los molería a patadas; justo en ese instante apareció Eren la salvación de todos, el bastardo suicida apodado también.

-¡Erencito! Me traes un cafecito- Todos hicieron una caída al estilo anime al escuchar lo dicho por la castaña.

-Hanji-san no sería mejor que Eren sea el que despierte al Capitán- dijo Armin bajito

-Ah~ si eso también, despierta al enano-

El castaño asintió y se fue del salón.

-¡No te olvides mi café!-

-¡Hanji-san!

Eso fue lo último que él escucho antes de llegar a la habitación del azabache toco pero no hubo respuesta así que entro y lo encontró aun dormido, se acercó a él y lo miro. Cuando el capitán dormía se veía más tranquilo y en paz.

-Levi… Levi-decía mientras lo movía un poco aunque eso tampoco funciono así que decidió probar con otra cosa.

Se acercó a su oreja y la lamio ganándose un gemido de parte del más bajo, su cuerpo estaba más sensible de lo normal – Heichou~ si no despierta me lo comeré- el otro abrió uno de los ojos para volver a cerrarlos, Eren dio un suspiro.

-Levi despierta ya es tarde ya estamos comiendo- el otro se removió un poco para después levantarse lentamente y frotarse uno de sus ojos – Mocoso que hora es-

-Las ocho y media-

Abrió un poco los ojos pero después los volvió a la normalidad al recordar algo –Estoy embarazado, puedo descansar todo lo que quiera- se volvió a echar y enredarse en las mantas.

-Si pero solo pocos sabemos eso así que necesita levantarse para que entrenemos-

-No quiero hazlo tú-

-Levi, no puedo hacerlo yo o quiere que lo haga Hanji-san-

Al escuchar eso último se volvió a parar, si le dejaban el cargo a ella seguro ensuciaría todo, TODO.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

Eren bajo junto al azache ya totalmente despertado a desayunar, todos se imaginaban que volvería un Eren todo golpeado y con moretones que poco a poco se sanarían, pero no se dieron con la sorpresa de que regreso completo y al lado del Capitán.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y se fueron a entrenar, esta vez no vieron a su sargento entrenando con ellos algo raro porque el también participaba y se ejercitaba, pero esta vez solo estaba parado dando órdenes de que hacer.

-¡Enanín! ¿Estás cansado?- llego Hanji de quien sabe dónde.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Pensé que por ser hombre te cansarías de estar parado- dijo poniéndose en una pose pensativa.

-Eso suena a racismo-

-Es solo una suposición tu cuerpo está acostumbrándose a este cambio tan repentino… por eso creí que te afectaría más que de una mujer normal, pero tomando en cuenta que eres un enano gruñón no hay problema- dijo esto para después mirar hacia abajo donde se encontraba Levi, sacarle la lengua y cuando este iba a hacer un movimiento se echó a correr aprovechándose de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

-¡Hija de…! Se está aprovechando de que no puedo hacer ningún esfuerzo físico- frunció mas el ceño para después mirar que hacia su mocoso.

Por parte del castaño estaba hablando con Armin, Connie y Jean mientras hacían ejercicios.

-No notan al capitán un poco extraño, luce más pálido de lo normal- hablo el rubio mirando de reojo al capitán que estaba mirando hacia ellos.

-¡Ah! Eso… pues el Heichou está un poco enfermo- el castaño estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo.

-Jaeger suenas raro- menciono el chico de cabello cenizo.

-Es que parece que me quiero contagiar jajaja-

-Eso es compresible pasas demasiado tiempo con el capitán ¡hasta se encierran para hacer papeleos y no salen hasta tarde! Deberían tomarse un descanso- esta vez fue el chico de cabeza rapada en dar su opinión.

_Si papeleos_, pensó.

El castaño trago duro y miro a su azabache y noto como este se agarraba disimuladamente el vientre y lanzaba una maldición, indicio de que tenía un antojo, rio un poco y sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿De que ríes Eren?- pregunto Armin

-¿Eh? de nada

-Eren- le llamo Levi y este se fue hacia él.

-Algunas veces Eren parece un perro y el capitán su amo- Jean los miro y como respuesta recibió el leve movimiento de arriba hacia debajo de cabeza de sus compañeros.

El castaño llego hacia el capitán y le sonrió- ¿Un antojo?- el otro asintió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-¿Ahora cuál es el antojo?-preguntó.

El otro se quedó un rato en silencio y después hablo- pescado… con frutas- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo apenas notable.

-… No pensé que los embarazados tuvieran antojos así… mmm- se puso a pensar y recordar si había visto en los suministros un poco de pescado y también frutas.

-Creo que si hay, vuelvo en un momento- dijo, mientras el otro asentía dándole el permiso de retirarse.

Los demás vieron extrañados esa acción, hasta que el azabache los miro con enojo por haber dejado el entrenamiento, así que volvieron hacer sus actividades.

Tenía hambre debía admitir, sentía como su estómago estaba gruñendo de hambre, esperaba que Eren no se tardara tanto.

-¡Levi!- se le acercaron dos rubios - ¿Que tal con lo del embarazo? – Preguntó en voz baja Erwin para que nadie lo escuchara - ¿Qué tal? Eso preguntas, cuando tú no eres el que tiene que estar sufriendo horribles antojos, náuseas horripilantes en las mañanas y en especial las hormonas que si te descuidas puedes parecer un maldito marica-

-Levi… tú eres uno, no te quejes, eso te pasa por no usar protección-

-¡¿y cómo diablos iba a saber que esto sucedería?!- dijo medio gritando provocando que varias personas voltearan a verlo para ver que ocurría.

-Habla más bajo vas a llamar la atención de todos, aparte no puedes estar enojado le haría mal al bebé – susurro, el otro chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, tenía razón no debía alterarse le haría mal al mocoso que llevaba dentro de él, sin duda las hormonas lo alborotaban.

-¡Mocosos, que miran vuelvan a lo de antes!- todos se estremecieron por la voz utilizada y volvieron a lo suyo.

-¡Sargento!- grito desde lo lejos un Eren acercándose a ellos.

-Ya está hecho lo que me pido – se paró a su costado y miro a los otros dos que los miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué esta echo?- pregunto Erwin a lo cual el otro rubio se acercó a Eren para olerlo, poniendo un poco celoso a Levi, ya que este frunció el ceño cuando se acercó demasiado al castaño.

-Deja de actuar como un perro, Mike-

-Pescado con frutas- soltó sin más mientras el otro asentía – Al parecer llegaron los antojos extraños… lo lamento mucho Eren- dijo Erwin, poniéndole su mano en el hombro del moreno en forma de apoyo.

-Que quisiste decir con eso y suéltalo, lo ensucias-

-También se despertaron los celos… pobre de ti Eren, ten fe y más que todo paciencia con él, por favor – El castaño soltó un suspiro y dijo- No se preocupe comándate, yo puedo soportar todo de él.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto fastidiado el azabache y nuevamente volvió a ser ignorado.

-Que buen hombre eres Eren, Levi se ganó la lotería, pero si mueres… ¿me puedo quedar con tu champú? En estos días no encuentras uno bueno, que te haga lucir bien el cabello.

El otro sonrió nervioso y asintió para irse con su amado azabache seguido de los dos rubios.

**-tatakae Σ(****･****ω****･ﾉ****)****ﾉ！****tatakae -**

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con Hanji que veía a la comida servida en la mesa, estaba pensativa. Levi pasó de ella y se fue a sentar y empezar a comer apurándose un poco ya que el entrenamiento estaba a punto de terminar.

-Bueno por lo que también vine aquí fue para comunicarles, que estoy tratando de que la policía militar no se entere de nada… últimamente andan detrás de nosotros y sería un riesgo que descubrieran esto.

-Mmm Nile se ha puesto fastidioso de nuevo, que novedad- ironizo el azabache mientras casi llegaba a terminar su plato.

-Más lento enano o vas a engordar- solo recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del más bajo.

-De hecho él quería venir a ver qué tal estaba todo por acá, para nuestra suerte vendrá pronto así que podremos ocultar el embarazo… lo que me preocupa es como ocultar al bebé cuando nazca, eso sería lo más difícil.

Se formó un silencio mientras todos pensaban, ya no había tantos titanes como antes, es más tiempo que no habían visto uno en sus expediciones, por lo que los creían casi extintos, pero también parecía que seguían merodeando por ahí, aunque no estaban seguros.

-Creo que necesitaremos ayuda también para cubrir cuando Levi este panzón- dijo la castaña, el otro le lanzo un plato que ella logro esquivar, haciendo que este choque contra la pared y se rompa.

-Levi… piensa en el presupuesto- le reclamo el rubio.

-¡Ya sé!- grito el Cataño haciendo que todos voltearan a él.

-Puedo contarlo a mis amigos, Mikasa y Armin, ellos son como mi familia ellos entenderían, también me pueden ayudar a cuidar a Levi-

-Por el cabeza de coco no hay problema pero con tu hermana si lo hay, me odia lo sabias ¿No?-

-No te odia, solo se siente amenazada-

-¿De qué? –

-Acaso no es OBVIO – interrumpió Hanji- ella piensa que Levi le puede quitar el trono de preferencia de Erencito, aunque eso se lo quitaste ase tiempo y ella aun no lo sabe-

-Aja, por eso mismo, dudo que me quiera ayudar-

-Lo hará- declaro Eren con determinación.

-¿Y cómo la convencerás?- pregunto el más alto de todos.

-Tengo mi _arma secreta_\- dijo sonriendo con triunfo y Levi se palmeo la cara, claramente él ya sabía a qué se refería con _arma secreta._

**_Quien comente recibe gashetas de shaoi, con mucho amor y recién calientitas claro._**


	4. Verdad

**_LEVI~_**

Claramente tenía que estar jodiendo el muy pendejo, esa _arma secreta_ como a él gusta llamarlo es una tontería, estupidez, una burrada o como mierda quieran llamarlo.

No, lo peor de todo es que parece que los Ackerman's no podemos resistirnos a eso, exactamente ningún Ackerman se podía resistir, por más control que tuviera, no se podía resistir.

Algunas veces creo que es inteligente pero después comprendo que no, solo es Eren siendo… Eren.

Lo miró y suspiró tratando de relajarme y destensar mis hombros; la loca de mierda me había dicho que me haría mal estar tenso todo el tiempo, que no podía alterarme y esas mierdas. Y aunque no lo crean este mocoso o mocosa que crece en mi interior si me importa y demasiado, mi lado homosexual que nunca saco excepto en el momento de la acción en la cama está saliendo por la culpa de del engendro que crece dentro de mí y por el castaño que sin querer me embarazo.

Esto también paso por que en un principio quise ser el de abajo, ser el pasivo, la loca me metió la idea de que el pasivo disfruta más, y no lo niego se disfruta demasiado y más porque Eren es una bestia gigante con cabeza de pollo que es bueno en la cama.

Y así me enamore de él, joder nunca se sabe que sucederá con las decisiones que tomes.

No quiero poner atención, pero mi curiosidad ha aumentado con esto del embarazo; logro escuchar que todos están de acuerdo y tratando de sacar a Eren cuál es su _arma secreta_ y tratando de que yo también lo diga, porque al parecer por mi reacción se dieron cuenta que yo lo sé.

Esto me quiere hacer sonreír.

¡Maldición! Quiero sonreír por eso pero mi ego quedaría destruido y solo siento como me cosquillean la comisura de mis labios que enserio quieren que sonría.

Y ahora me siento triste por no dejarme sonreír y quiero llorar aunque sea un poco, pero eso tampoco quiero permitírmelo, lo cual me hace sentir avergonzado.

Ya sinceramente no sé cómo sentirme y le echo la culpa al ser dentro de mí.

Me levanto y todos me miran, me siento cansado y aun tengo hambre, tanto que creo que podría superar al hambre de la recluta Braus; y me estomago me delata, gruñe un poco y como esos cuatro idiotas siempre están al pendiente de mí se dan cuenta y sonríen como bobos.

Los mataría, pero uno de ellos es mi superior, otro un perro que olfatea a todos al cual tengo pagado para que huela la suciedad y con quien anda Eren, la loca porque es mi mejor amiga y confidente pero no lo admitiré y no dejare que ustedes digan.

Y por último Eren quien es el padre de mi engendro y la persona que me enamore, a pesar de ser un impulsivo idiota, con titanes y Levi's desnudos en la cabeza y no bromeo la otra noche lo escuche mientras el dormía y murmuraba cosas como: Paraíso, Levi, sexy, oh si y otras cosa que prefiero no decir porque si no sentiré vergüenza y ese extraño calor en mis mejillas, no me gusta ese sentimiento porque sé que se encuentran rojas y como mi piel es muy pálida se nota más y según Eren me veo más adorable y tierno de lo que soy.

El idiota cocinas más cosas, carnes, verduras aunque no quiera comerlas y frituras, porque dice que quiere complacerme en todo, mientras, yo arraso con la fruta y comestibles que encuentro cerca.

La leche me atrae y más si le pongo un poco de azúcar, el café lo cual antes me parecía delicioso y manjar de los dioses me dan arcadas, la fruta es muy rica excepto las naranjas hacen arder mi garganta y no me gusta, a pesar que antes me gustaba lo cítrico.

Algo me dice que el ser que crece dentro le encantara la carne y lo dulce, porque eso me llama demasiado la atención y no puedo evitar babear al ver algo de aquello.

Si no paro seguramente me acabare las provisiones del mes.

Cuando Eren termina de cocinar para mí y un poco para los demás retrasados le agradezco.

Me siento un poco celoso de que Eren les haya cocinado pero sé que ellos tienen hambre, no tanta como la mía pero la tienen, y quien no la tendría, si los documentos nos quitan mucho tiempo y algunas veces ni podemos hasta comer.

La comida me sabe a gloria y aunque quiera más me aguanto porque después de dar a luz tampoco quiero estar tan gordo.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo daré a luz?

Palidezco más de ser posible con la idea que paso por mi cabeza.

NO

NO

¡NO!

¡JUSTAMENTE ESO NO!

—Que pasa enanin~— canturrea la loca y la miro pero no muevo mi boca.

— ¿Levi? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estas pálido! — Eren se me acerca y me mira preocupado.

—Bueno eso es normal en un embarazo pero de un momento te bajaste a un blanco sorprendente ¡ni Bon es como tú! —

— ¿A qué te refieres cuatro ojos? — pregunto un poco más relajado.

—A la hoja bon por supuesto, ella es blanca pero tú la rebazas.

La golpearía si pudiera.

—Volviendo al tema— interrumpe el cejotas — ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Huelo a miedo — sonríe Mike después de decir aquello.

—No se te ocurrió nada mejor ¿verdad? — preguntó

—No

Eren ya harto de la palabrería, me sigue mirando con preocupación — ¿Qué es lo que sucede Levi-love?

— ¿Levi-love?

—Joder cállense.

Ahora si me prestan atención y aunque no quiero decirlo tengo que hacerlo, la curiosidad me carcome por dentro como si fuera pequeñas cosquillas.

—Solo… ¡joder! ¡Como decirlo! …

—Ya Levi-love di lo que sucede— dice Hanji con una sonrisa burlesca por utilizar el apodo que Eren tiene con migo cuando estamos solos o muy preocupado por mí.

—No me llames así, esquizofrénica—

Me tomo un momento, pero decido soltarlo todo de una vez, estoy seguro que si fuera el yo de antes lo hubiera dicho con una expresión neutra.

— ¿Cómo mierda sacaran al Engendro de mí? — ya lo dije y siento eso que odio sentir, mis mejillas se están calentando y me arden un poco.

Estoy seguro que Eren tiene una erección mientras esta celoso por que rápidamente se pone delante mío y me abraza escondiendo mi cara en su pecho para que nadie vea, si es demasiado celoso, tanto que quiere ser la única persona en ver mi rostro cuando estoy así. Y eso se lo agradezco porque así nadie excepto él me ve de esta manera y evito más vergüenza, aunque sentir sus músculos del pecho contra mi cara me hace enrojecer más.

— ¡¿EH?! — ahora se escuchan todos sorprendido de lo que no habían pensado antes.

—Pus veras Levi, según yo sería parto natural.

— ¿Natural? —Pregunta Eren sin soltarme, ya más tranquilo y sin lo rojo en mi rostro se coloca tras de mi con su quijada apoyada en mi cabeza y mis brazos rodeando mi cintura sintiendo lo poco abultado de mi vientre, por alguna razón no me molesta que haga eso, por lo cual no lo rechazo y deseo más muestras como estas.

—Sí, dudo que Levi, me deje abrir su vientre y creo que sería muy riesgoso para él bebe hacerlo, al igual que para el enano, ya que como el cuerpo del hombre es distinto como el de la mujer, podría ver complicaciones y otros órganos saldrían dañados— Eren me aprieta mas fuerte contra si con esto último dicho por la loca y suelto una sonrisa fugaz que al parecer no pasó desapercibida por los demás, pero no importa.

—Creo que por natural tendrá que ser, según yo y por los comportamientos de cómo esta Levi ahora, es posible que rompa la fuente y la salida se lubrique por lo cual él bebe saldrá normalmente… lo malo será que te dolerá como si cagaras una mierda del porte de Mike, solo que chiquita y con posible 3 kilos.

— ¡Oye! Tampoco te pases— replica Mike.

Ok, Le hare pagar a Eren porque me hará pasar por un dolor tremendo en mi culo.

—En ese caso Eren tendrás que estar ahí.

—Por supuesto que estaré Levi-love, no me separe ningún momento de ti… pero ¿Por qué me quieres ahí?

—Porque tu serás la persona que le caerán todas mis maldiciones, Golpes y posiblemente corra sangre— lo oigo tragar duro pero estoy seguro que tiene una sonrisa.

—Ay, las cosas del embarazo— dice Erwin en un tono que parece de un padre viendo a su hija embarazada y feliz de tener nietos.

— ¿Quién está embarazada? — se escucha la voz más madura ahora de Arlet, todos nos quedamos petrificados y Eren y yo no podemos Evitar voltear mientras estábamos en la misma posición el abrazándome de una forma muy cariñosa.

Mikasa, no tiene la reacción esperada y parece tranquila, los demás están sorprendidos creo más por ver cómo estamos Eren y yo, pero seguimos petrificados y no nos podemos separar. Si no fuera por el shock de seguro me habría sonrojado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — escuchó la voz del recluta caballo, digo Kirschtein.

Silencio, eso se crea y ahora si quiero huir de los brazos de Eren pero este me tiene muy bien sujetado, parece estar disfrutando esto.

— ¿Qué no ven? Esto es una charla amena— Responde Eren después de un largo silencio, de una manera muy normal.

Entonces el sabelotodo de cabeza de coco tenía que abrir la bocota.

— ¿Porque están así? — Nos señala — ¿Quién está en espera?

Okey creo que yo debo intervenir.

—Por supuesto que Hanji, solo que no sabemos si el padre es Mike o Erwin— Genial respuesta por parte mía.

— ¡¿Ah?! No me metas enano que sigo siendo más virgen que una monja de convento.

—Mierda ¿no la podías seguir? Lo arruinaste.

Recién parece captar la indirecta.

—Uy, pues si ¡Estoy embarazada! Pero no sé cuál de estos dos mastodontes es — Empezó a lloriquear falsamente mientras se agarra las manos como siendo la víctima —Eso pasa por tomar mucho.

—Ya nadie te creerá— interviene Erwin con una vena en su sien y una sonrisa forzada mientras Mike solo niega con la cabeza.

—Solo diremos que una persona de este salón está en espera.

Todos se ven entre sí, en especial a las mujeres pero estas niegan.

Silencio, puto silencio.

—Creo que será mejor tener el apoyo de todos— dice por fin Eren, después de estar mucho tiempo callado y viendo la situación— Mas ayuda no nos vendría mal ¿no comandante?

—Mmm puede que sí, pero hay que decirlo de la forma correcta.

Entonces Hanji, Levanta la mano y Erwin le pide que hable — Primero hay que explicarles que con situaciónes de bumbum, cuchicuchi y ñacañaca suceden estas cosas.

—Pero que inteligencia la tuya— digo con sarcasmo.

—Yo creo que explicare— dice Eren mientras me desenvuelve de sus brazos y siento frio por lo cual no puedo evitar temblar levemente y él se da cuenta y me manda una mirada de disculpa.

—Deben saber que se hace para que se formen los bebes ¿no? —pregunta y la mayoría dice que no con un movimiento de cabeza excepto los mejores amigos del castaño, Ackerman y Arlet, ellos asienten.

—Esto será muy vergonzoso.

—Debe ser por la destrucción de las murallas, ahí tuvieron que evacuar y hubo muertes y se cancelaron los estudios, estuvimos muy ocupados— Erwin se soba la quijada pensando.

—Señorita Hanji mejor dígalo usted, esto es más vergonzoso de lo que creí—Eren rápidamente se esconde tras de mi volviéndome abrazar y pareciera que tuviera orejas y cola de perro y creo que no soy el único que pensó de esa manera.

—Bien, por ti lo hare Erencito.

Ella se pasea reuniendo sus ideas locas mientras sonríe como una lunática y después se para mientras carraspea.

—Verán cuando dos personas se aman mucho, El papá agarra la mano de la mamá y la lanza a la cama y le da bum bum bien duro— finaliza sonriente y Eren suelta una risilla mientras Erwin, Mike y yo nos golpeamos la frente.

Están traumados por lo que acaba de decir la loca y todavía por cómo se movió, simulando las embestidas con una sonrisa de estúpida en la cara.

Eren suspira y se dedica a Explicarles de una manera más calmada y mejor entendida como si le hablaras a tus hijos sobre el sexo.

Después de todo los reclutas se sentaron al frente del castaño que me obligo a moverme al frente con el aun sin separarse de mí, mientras todos estaban sentados de forma recta, atentos a la explicación.

—Y así es como sucede un embarazo— termina con una sonrisa y me aprieta más contra él y sin que nadie se dé cuenta acaricia con la yema de sus dedos ligeramente mi vientre, lo cual me hace sentir muy bien.

Todos tienen cara de comprender y están un poco sonrojados. Arlet se levanta y habla.

—Ya… pero ¿Quién está embarazada? — Claro Arlet, tú y tu bocota.

Solos nos quedamos un rato en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por la estruendosa carcajada de Hanji, parecía una mujer con retraso mental severo, se agarraba el estómago mientras caía al suelo y pataleaba como niña pequeña sin dejar de reír.

— ¿Qué le pasa señorita Hanji? — interrumpe el rubio.

Ella solamente se levanta mientras ríe levemente ya más tranquila y lo mira como si todo fuera tan claro.

—Es que… Armincito, no es una embarazada sino más bien un embarazado~—canturreo lo último, mientras todos emitían jadeos de sorpresa y abrían enormemente sus ojos, hasta parecía que les iban a salir de sus cuencas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Aja, así es, la persona que lleva una vida en su interior es un hombre— contesto Erwin cansado de todos los rodeos.

— ¿Pe- pero co- como es posible? — se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Braus, anonada, confundida y todas esas mierdas.

—Pero si ya les explicaron que para tener bebes hay que tener sexo, duh—hablo Hanji como si los hombres embarazados fueran pan de cada día.

—No me refiero a eso, más bien, me refiero al hecho de que un hombre pueda llegar a embarazarse, ya que no poseemos una matriz donde guardar al feto.

Nos miramos fijamente y nos reunimos los 5 hablando en susurros y Eren todavía no se separaba de mi — ¿Debemos decirles ya quien esta embarazado? O ¿simplemente les damos pistas hasta que entiendan? — Pregunto aburrido Mike.

—Sería mejor decirlo ahora ¿no creen? — dijo Eren y yo bufe fastidiado.

—Te das cuenta idiota, que el embarazado soy yo y no otra persona.

—Pero aun así es mejor decirles, si no nos tomaremos más tiempo de lo debido y debemos tener ayuda para cuando Nile venga, no nos queda más que confiar en los cadetes — Erwin hizo que nos separáramos cuando ya estábamos todos de acuerdo.

— ¿Quién explica esto? —Mike nos miró a nosotros y todos negamos la cabeza menos Zoe.

—Pues seré yo, cobardes— camino delante de los cadetes y sonrió escalofriante.

—Pues verán esta persona, en este caso este hombre si posee una matriz, es un caso especial que por unos motivos lo desarrollo. Los hombres al tener relaciones sexuales lo hacen analmente, ya saben por el trasero.

Los hombres tragaron duro mientras se veía en su mirada terror al saber eso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta excepto Mikasa, sonrió ante sus rostros, ella solo enarco una ceja mirándome interrogativamente.

—Ya tampoco sean así, el sexo entre hombres es bonito, ¿Verdad Mikasita? — todos volteamos a verla y notamos un levísimo sonrojo mientras se trataba de cubrir con su bufanda —Pues si — apenas se escuchó.

Zoe rio divertida — Ya bueno deben saber que a nosotras nos gusta este tipo de cosas— yo solo mire un poco sorprendido a Mikasa pero no se notó por mi rostro neutro; a la loca de mierda le mire normal, ya sabíamos esto de ella, una loca que le gusta fisgonear a las parejas homosexuales como Eren y a mi mientras hacemos lo nuestro, y ella sangra por la nariz y toma apuntes.

—Muy bien, este mini hombre, ya va más o menos una semana, lo que equivaldría a dos, o eran dos semanas lo que equivale a cuatro y si dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis—

Una vena se levantó en mi frente mientras apretaba mis dientes enojado, mierda esta mujer quiere divertirse y está alargando la conversación con sus estupideces.

—Diles de una vez esto y así me voy a dormir o no sé, me voy a hacer algo ¡que si pueda hacer! — dije enojado, si justo en este momento recuerdo que no me permiten hacer nada y aunque todo el mundo estaría feliz por estar como yo, yo no lo estoy, estoy demasiado acostumbrado al trabajo y si dejo de hacerlo me volveré como la Gafotas, un flojo que ni siquiera puede hacer unos simples papeles u ordenar su habitación, porque la habitación de la peli castaña es un desastre, es como si una guerra hubiera sido provocada ahí.

—Sigues enojado ¿no? — Eren rio bajito mientras me apretaba más contra sí, lo había susurrado por lo que solo yo lo escuche.

—Y como no estarlo, mi rutina ha cambiado completamente y ni siquiera puedo limpiar y eso es horrible— hizo mis voz un poco dramática sin querer y el volvió a reír con más ganas.

—Mejor digo de una vez que soy el embarazado y ya ¿no? — dije en voz fuerte mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado por decir eso, no quería que me vieran, esta día estoy sintiendo mucha vergüenza y yo soy conocido como un hombre que es un sinvergüenza que dice las cosas directas, pero el embarazo me cambia.

Eren sonríe triunfante porque al final lo dije yo. Debe estar demasiado feliz el idiota porque al decirlo yo es como si estuviera anunciando indirectamente que él y yo tenemos una relación amorosa.

Escucho murmullos y todavía no quiero voltear, estoy esperando a que dejen de hablar y hacerse preguntas para lo que viene a continuación, esto es algo que creo que es mejor que lo digamos Eren y yo, porque en si es nuestro el problema y no de los demás, solo queremos ayuda y chocolate.

Enserio se me vino un antojo de chocolate, tremendas ganas y la piel de Eren me parecía de ese color y la quería morder para por lo menos quitarme las ansias que tengo por un solo bocado de ese manjar.

Eren parece pensar lo mismo que yo por que empieza hablar, serio, haciendo notar que el asunto es muy importante y dando miedo a sus compañeros.

—Así es, Levi, está esperando un hijo mío— si también el agarro la costumbre de ser muy directo, lo que provoca que a la mayoría se les salga el alma, Arlet parece comprender y sonríe hacia nosotros, dándonos su apoyo silencioso.

Mikasa.

Mikasa es otro asunto, se puso rígida y apretaba los puños y me miraba con un odio mal disimulado, si, todavía no me perdona que en el pasado golpeara a su hermanastro y eso que nos encargamos de explicarle que esto era parte de la estrategia para que confiaran en nosotros, las tropas de exploración.

Aunque parece que le gustan las relaciones homosexuales, no parece aprobar esta.

Se Acerca lentamente y siento que quiere golpearme, pero no lo hará por que Eren la mira ferozmente, negándole cualquier acercamiento a mi cuerpo, además el me apresa sobreprotectoramente contra si, en caso de que tenga que utilizarse de escudo.

—Eren esto no es cierto ¿Verdad, verdad que no es cierto? Están bromeando, dejen de bromear, que no es divertido.

—Mocosa crees que bromearía con algo como esto, Hanji posiblemente si pero yo no, esto es totalmente cierto si no lo quieres creer es tu jodido problema.

Ella me mira severamente y estira su mano como queriendo agarrar mi camisa, pero no llega a tocarme ni un solo pelo por que rápidamente recibe un manotazo por parte de Eren y ella queda petrificada.

—Mikasa, te pido que por favor, _no lo toques._

Ella parece confundida porque Eren no sabe tratarla así y me mira culpándome de esto, yo solo bufo un poco desesperado y molesto, esto sinceramente esta yendo peor.

—Eren activa arma secreta contra Ackerman's.

— ¿Seguro?

Lo pienso un poco y asiento, confirmándole que lo haga es mejor para este momento.

Entonces me suelta lentamente y me mira volviéndome a pedir permiso y muevo lentamente mi cráneo indicándole que se lo permito, el solo sonríe confianzudo y se para delante de mí, pero como no me quiero perder de esto me muevo a un costado y me coloco al lado de Hanji, Erwin y Mike.

— ¿Va a mostrar su arma secreta? — Pregunta el cejotas y asiento — ¿cuál es? — lo miro y le indico que mire atenta mente mientras nombro los pasos.

Mikasa me mira amenazante pero cuando Eren se pone delante de ella desvía su vista hacia él.

—Primer paso del Arma secreta contra Ackerman's— digo un poco fuerte y me miran curiosos pero los ignoro — Actúa como un buen chico.

Puedo imaginarme perfectamente orejas y cola de perro en el castaño y como estas van cayendo hacia abajo mientras su mirada se ablanda y le mira fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole tristeza y un poco pero muy poco de enfado.

—Háblale, no importa que no lo quiera háblale— ahora todos me miran y viajan su vista hacia Eren, expectante por lo que va suceder.

—Mikasa porque no me apoyas ¿acaso no quieres ser una buena tía?

Ella traga grueso y se nota que está más nerviosa pero no flaquea.

—Utiliza halagos esto le hace bien a un Ackerman.

Eren voltea asía mí y me sonríe divertido y yo solo suspiro enfadado indicándole que siga con su teatrito.

—Serias la mejor tía— Ella traga grueso y parece pensarlo, pero aún no tenemos lo que queremos así que continuamos con el _Arma secreta_.

—Utiliza diminutivos, esto funciona para un Ackerman, flaqueara y caerá as rápido, apto solo para Jaeger's— Hanji me mira y me empieza a toquetear el costado, porque ella sabe que soy un Ackerman y ha podido deducir que Eren ya ha utilizado esto contra mí.

—Mika-chan, acaso despreciarías a un hijo mío— ahí está la seña y ella cae y rápidamente niega con la cabeza y con los ojos abiertos, claramente no lo despreciaría.

—Pregunta dolorosa.

— ¿entonces por qué no lo aceptas? — y boom ya la tiene consigo.

— ¡Si lo acepto! ¡¿Pero con este enano?!

—Estoy acá y te puedo escuchar, Eren has algo.

—Mikasa déjalo, es la… madre —Ríe— de mi hijo o hija.

Puto, puto Eren, tu no me puedes llamar así.

—Está bien— ahí está, cayo.

—Entonces olvida tus rencores y olvida lo de la golpiza que eso fue necesario para que este acá con ustedes.

—Está bien.

Entonces Eren vuelve a mí y me jala del lado de Hanji para volver a la posición de antes, el atrás mío rodeándome con sus brazos en mi cintura y su quijada apoyada en mi cabeza, está muy sonriente, porque ya no tenemos impedimentos.

Ya explicamos mejor las cosas y aclaramos que llevamos una relación hace un buen tiempo, parecen sorprendidos y no lo niego, nunca nos han visto salir con alguien y eso que en las reuniones se nos acercan _"señoritas" _de la alta sociedad tratando de atraer nuestra atención, son todas una perras si creen eso y peor aún cuando se acercan a Eren, demasiado, tanto que quieren fundirse en su ropa.

Mis pensamientos vuelan mientras sigo recordando el chocolate y las pocas fresas que deje para después cuando me viniera más hambre, codeo un poco a Eren mientras todos están atentos a las palabras de Erwin pidiendo ayuda para ocultar el echo del embarazo ante la visita de Nile.

— ¿Qué pasa Levi-love? — me susurra mientras baja su cabeza a mi hombro y me mira a los ojos.

— ¿Qué me va a pasar? Son los antojos estúpidos.

— ¿Entonces que deseas Amor? —su apodo hace que sonría mas y yo lo mire molesto y burlón, ese es otro apodo por el cual le gusta llamarme.

—En mi cuarto todavía están las fresas y un poco del chocolate— el entiende y se separa y va hacia mi habitación y yo trato de prestar atención a lo que dice el hombre con peluca pero sus cejas son tan grandes que me distraen y pienso que en cualquier momento se echaran a volar, o si las corto tal vez podría utilizarlas de bigote o hacer una nueva bandera con ellas.

Eren regresa y me entrega las fresas y el chocolate y no puedo evitar comerme una fres rápidamente tratando de saborear ese sabor dulzón que tiene.

— ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo ocultar al bebe cuando nazca? — todos se quedan en silencio y nosotros no podemos evitar escuchar eso y voltear a ver a todos tratando de que haiga una esperanza, por muy pequeña que sea, de tenerla con nosotros, y si, digo nosotros porque después de pensar bien luego de la discusión con Eren supe que quería mucho a este engendro, aunque no fuera planeado y sinceramente no quiero otro.

—No tenemos muchas visitas del comandante Nile—Habla Arlet y le pongo atención— por lo que creo que no nos será tan complicado, pero en el caso de sus visitas tendremos que separar al capitán de su bebe y alguien lo tendría que cuidar en la zona de las torres traseras, donde el comandante en todas sus visitas que a echo nunca ha ido ahí.

Su idea me parece buena, solo me preocupa un poco el hecho de quien sea la persona que lo cuide.

— ¿Quién cuidara al bebe? — pregunta preocupado Eren, y pienso que puede leerme la mente.

Mikasa levanta la mano y yo la miro ferozmente — yo me ofrezco— mantengo mi mirada y ella lo nota— no le hare nada, no podría hacerle algo así a mi sobrino— mi semblante se relaja y como otro pedazo de la fresa.

Quedamos de acuerdo en todo y nadie parece ya importarle el hecho de que este embarazado y que el padre sea Eren, todos ofrecen su ayuda y la aceptamos.

Solo espero que todo salga bien cuando Nile venga.

**_Esta obra esta publicada tanto en Wattpad y en Fanfiction, desde ahora los capítulos serán más largos, mientras yo los pueda hacer así y esta obra solo tendrá 7 capítulos y 3 extras, voy avisando._**

**_Me enorgullece hacerlo más largo y que me viniera la imaginación._**

**_Desde ahora Mikasa será una niñera de Levi, porque aunque no lo admite también se preocupa por él._**

**_Esto supuestamente lo tenía que subir la semana pasada, pero como estamos con las celebraciones del día del padre, estoy muy cansada, ya que mi salón tiene un número que presentar y ensayamos todos los días._**

**_Aparte de todo eso los talleres de danza que tengo, me dejan fatal y cansada, así que mi semana se podría que se está basando en que voy al colegio, regreso, duermo, leo Wattpad y Fanfiction y vuelvo a dormir._**

**_Díganme si les gusta que lo haya hecho más largo o si merezco tomatazos por la demora._**

**_También estoy preparando un fic corto de 5 capítulos, ERERi, se llamara J'taime Levi._**

**_Y otro fic que creo que lo subiré cuando vaya hasta la mitad, pero de este no tengo título._**

**_También diré que en este fic estoy recibiendo el apoyo de mis amigos, Manuel el que me dice que actualice y me obliga a actualizar sentándome frente al computador, su novio que solo mira como discutimos, un idiota llamado Kenneth que solo come pizza por haya~_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Si no dejan pos… Quemo a mi ayudante._**

**_Kenneth: KHÉ?!_**


End file.
